Blood Red Eyes
by vampire cuttlefish
Summary: THis story no longer exists because of.......something or other. It was a SasukeSakura anyways and NO ONE likes that. You guys all love Sasunaru! Enjoy that!
1. Scar 1

**Blood Red Eyes**

Disclaimer: Naruto could squish my insignificant body with its greatness, therefore I don't own it.

Author's note: It's been so long since I wrote a fan fiction. I got the urge when I started reading them again. Just to let everyone know, all the documents of my other fan fictions were lost so I'm sorry, but I can't continue them. Evil computer. I've learned more about Naruto so hopefully, I'll get everything right this time. Wish me luck!!!

* * *

The sun shone through the window, like beads of glass. Sakura yawned and stretched; the same ritual she did every morning. As usual, the first thought that crossed her mind was 'what will Kakashi-sensei make us do today?' followed by As she ran her fingers through her pink hair, her mother called from downstairs. Sakura groaned. No matter how many mornings passed, her mom was always yelling for her to come down.

"Sakura! Come downstairs! You have a visitor!"

Sakura's green eyes opened a little in surprise. It wasn't often that she got visitors this early, especially since all her friends were usually busy on missions. Hinata was currently away on a mission, Ino was busy at her flower shop, and Rock Lee would be training. Sakura casually walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. What she observed almost made her pass out.

"S….Sasuke-kun…..?" Sakura whispered. She could hardly believe her own words, but there he was; the guy she had fallen in love with as soon as she had laid eyes on him. His black hair hung loosely over his hitai-ate leaf band and his face was flushed as if he had been running. His dark eyes slowly focused on her. Hot blush spread across Sakura's face. Had he run all the way to her house, just to greet her or walk with her to the bridge? It was too good to be true. Her mother stopped talking to Sasuke and turned around to face Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura. This boy—EH!!! SAKURA!!! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!!"

Sakura stared at her mom in surprise for a touch, and then glanced down her own body. To her horror, she found she was still in her pajamas. The oversized T-shirt she was wearing hung over her breasts loosely, overlapping along the curves of her waist. As she looked further, she realized that the T-shirt wasn't long enough to cover her underwear! The teddy bear printed lingerie peaked from under the hem of the shirt. Sakura gave a small squeak and bolted up the stairs.

When she got to her room, Sakura flopped back down on the bed, sweating with embarrassment.

He…he saw me…..omigod….he saw me….

Sakura reluctantly stripped herself of her shirt and began dressing in her normal clothes. As she looked back, blushing horribly, she realized something. Her eyes smiled and even her "inner self" couldn't disagree. Sasuke had BLUSHED when he had seen her. Like a gentleman, he had turned away, but he had blushed.

He is so shy……even though I only got to see him for a minute, it was enough….he blushed….he came over to see me….maybe he….likes…me?

Sakura squealed joyfully and hugged her hitai-ate leaf band.

"TAKE THAT INO-BUTA!!! HAH HAH HAH!!!"

The exasperated voice of her mother stopped Sakura's ranting. "Really, Sakura. Quiet down. I can't believe you actually came downstairs indecent like you did."

Sakura rolled her eyes, then faced her mom, straightening out her skirt as she did. "I'm sorry….I didn't know Sasuke-kun would be there."

Sakura's mom glanced to the side. "Well, he's gone now. He left right after you went upstairs. Is he someone from your team?"

Sakura nodded, disappointed that Sasuke had left, but flattered that he had come to see her. "Well, I have to get going. Ja ne."

"Your lunch is on the table!" Sakura's mom yelled. As she passed the table, Sakura picked up her lunch, wrapped in the usual blue scarf. Even without looking in it, Sakura knew it contained rice, curry, and two small sausages cut to form octopuses. Sighing, Sakura left her house, wishing that her life would change.

* * *

When Sakura reached the bridge, the usual meeting spot for her teammates, no one was there. 'But….Sasuke should be here. He was ready even before me,' thought Sakura, blushing at the incident.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURRRRRRRAAAAA-CHAAAAANNN!!!"

Someone's hands covered Sakura's eyes.

"GUESSS WHOOOO?????"

Sakura mumbled, "Naruto….," then shoved him off. "Naruto, that joke is getting old. Grow up!" Though Sakura acted exasperated, she was grateful that at least someone was there to keep her company. Naruto's eyes pulled back in one of his huge grins, stretching the slash-like marks on his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, Naruto played with the collar of his orange jacket.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Where's that jerk, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"I don't know" Sakura answered.

* * *

After an hour or so of boring chitchat, Kakashi finally appeared.

"Right on time, eh?" Sakura murmured sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and told the excuse he had been using all week. "Ohayo, Minna-san! I got a little sidetracked on the road of life."

Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, "OI! THINK OF A BETTER EXCUSE!"

Kakashi jumped down and looked around, "Sasuke-kun isn't here? That's odd."

"No…I'm here"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"AH HAH HAH HAH!!! You're late, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, pointing. Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"Where were you? It's not like you to be late," Kakashi pointed out.

"My own business. What's our mission to today?" Sasuke looked down at his shurikan pouch.

As Sasuke's hair brushed downwards as he lowered his head, Sakura noticed something on his cheek.

A scratch. Deep with red stains around it, as if blood had been wiped away from it. One thing was for sure, the cut hadn't been on Sasuke's cheek that morning.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura started, but Sasuke looked at her. Though she couldn't comprehend his emotions, his face was enough to make her stop talking. What had happened to Sasuke?

* * *

Nan: Well…it's been awhile…but yeah…I'm hoping that this chapter was okay. I will force myself to write more so I should have an update soon. Ja ne! 


	2. Scar 2

Blood Red Eyes

Disclaimer: Yeah…these are really annoying….but I don't own Naruto. There…

Author's note: I'm writing this right after I wrote the first chapter because if I wait any longer, I'll slack off and forget to write anymore. So yeah. Please R&R.

Kakashi explained the day's activity, "Today you will practice speed and accuracy. This may look like a pointless exercise, but this actually will increase your battle abilities and your awareness."

Naruto sighed, "Aw…give it a break. Just get on with the rules."

Kakashi hissed at Naruto, then continued, "I'm going to go up into the trees. I'll throw flying darts down at you. You're job is to catch them before they hit the ground. The one who gets the most darts before the day is out gets a prize."

Naruto mumbled, "A stupid prize for collecting the most darts…this is so lame."

Sakura, however, was worried. "Sensei! Isn't that dangerous? Especially if you throw many at once!" She glanced at Sasuke. Worry overtook her. Sasuke had been acting strange all day. Though she didn't know what was wrong, he might not be fit to catch sharp objects out of the air.

Kakashi leaped up into the trees surrounding them. Leaves scattered around them. Sasuke looked at the back of his hand, a desolate look on his face. 'What's wrong with him?' thought Sakura.

"Don't worry," Kakashi's voice came from above, "I've blunted the ends. The most injury that could come out of this would be a couple bruises."

Before Sakura could even breathe a sigh of relief, metal stars rained down from the tree tops. Caught off guard, Sakura leapt quickly to the left, one of the flying darts bouncing off the ground where she had been just a few moments before. A whistling sound flooded above. Sakura looked up just in time to see Sasuke dash passed her head, his feet glued to a tree with chakura, several darts in his hand already.

A chill scurried down Sakura's back. A dart was getting close. Snapping her wrist down, Sakura caught a flying dart right before it hit the ground. Two more coming. She arched her arm over her head catching them. Her skirt rippled around her legs. This was a practice drill. This was a mock war zone. However, Sakura felt relaxed, almost as if she was dancing. Her hair washed in front of her face. She peeked through the strands and caught several more darts. It felt so wonderful. A dance, a rhythmic ritual. She knew she was just beginning to grasp the beauty of Ninjitsu.

The forest grew quiet. Sakura leaned against a tree, exhausted. Naruto lay next to her, gasping, a fair amount of Shurukin grasped in his hands. Sasuke sat across from all of them. Usually he would be standing, smirking, or counting the darts he had collected. Today, his breath burst in rasps from his parted lips. Obviously, this exercise, which would usually be amateur work for him, had wiped him out completely. This was definitely not normal.

"Good job!" Kakashi appeared above them. "I'm out of darts so everyone count how many you have."

Fingering the shiny metal stars over in her hands, Sakura counted. 16 darts. Not half bad. Her fighting skills were really improving. She looked over at Sasuke and blushed. She hoped against hope that he had noticed how much she had improved.

"Okay! List off your numbers!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto showed a giant thumbs up and yelled, "I CAUGHT 12! BEAT THAT SASUKE!!!!!!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Naruto, "I got 16! Tee hee!"

She looked expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be fidgeting nervously, very unlike him.

"I…got 17," Sasuke murmured, his voice stretched with some unreadable pain.

"The best as always, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried her best to cheer him up. Sasuke gave a half smile, not particularly in her direction but it was enough.

Kakashi seemed fully absorbed in his "Flirting Paradise". Naruto threw a branch at his head, but Kakashi dodged skillfully, chuckling at a provocative picture or a sensual joke contained in his hentai. With a start, Kakashi snapped out of his trance and addressed his teammates. "Oh! Sasuke-kun wins. He gets…."

Obviously, Kakashi hadn't bothered to purchase the prize he promised. After a couple minutes of silence, Kakashi blushed, "Well, I seem to have um….misplaced the prize while I was sharpening my….pencil. So I'll just treat you all to ramen."

Naruto immediately tackled Kakashi yelling, "daisuki daisuki!", not noticing that Kakashi had no pencil to sharpen.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started, but Sasuke was no where to be seen.

As Kakashi shoved Naruto off of him, he looked around. "It seems Sasuke has disappeared again." Sakura was getting seriously worried. Without thinking, she rushed off in search of Sasuke.

The tip of his black hair peaked from behind a stump, letting Sakura see where Sasuke was. Sakura tip-toed up.

"Oi…Sasuke-kun! We all get ramen! Let's go, okay?" Sakura used her happiest voice in hopes to cheer up Sasuke.

As Sasuke spoke, his voice cracked with hoarseness. "Eh…." He got up. To Sakura's surprise, he stumbled, then winced in pain.

"SASUKE-KUN! Are you okay?" Sakura rushed to help. As her hand touched Sasuke's arm, a shutter of pain cause Sasuke to stagger even more. To her horror, Sakura noticed Sasuke's arms were covered in painful looking bruises.

"Sakura….." Sasuke's voice dripped with despair and anxiety. "It's nothing."

"But…" Sakura started. She took her hand off his arm. "You've been acting weird all day, and you came by my house this morning, like you wanted to tell me something…"

"I came over just because Kakashi told me to," Sasuke looked away and started back to the team.

Sakura felt her spirits fall. Like a feather coated with lead, she felt her body sink down into sadness. Something was wrong with Sasuke. He wouldn't tell her, but she could tell. "Sasuke-kun….I love…you so much….so please…." Hearing herself whisper those words was enough to bring tears to her eyes. 'I have to be strong' she told herself. In a single motion, Sakura wiped the tears away and followed Sasuke.

Waaahhh! Two chapters at once! Be happy!!!!!! I hopefully will write more soon.R&R por favor! (evil Spanish class)


	3. Scar3

Blood Red Eyes 3

Author's note: Yo…Hope this is okay. I'd love to be Sakura in this chapter. **nosebleed**

Sakura- hentai……

Sasuke- ………..

Me- keh keh keh……

Kakashi-did someone say hentai?

Oh yeah! New current obsession! Hayate and Shino! Not as a couple but them two are cool characters!

* * *

"May I take your order?" A blonde waitress addressed the group. The resturaunt buzzed with gentle chatter. Several waitresses wearing cat ears, tails, and aprons ran around, delivering people their orders.

Upon the hearing of the waitress's voice, Naruto yelled, "TWO MISO RAMENS!"

Kakashi blushed and murmured, "Naruto…don't order so much!....Okay, how about you Sakura?"

Glancing over the menu, Sakura chose the sushi plate. "I'll take the dead fish entrée." Sakura smiled despite the horrid name for the food she ordered. "What do you want Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke remained quiet, then finally murmured, "Nothing…"

"Sasuke-kun! You should at least—" Sakura started, but Kakashi cut her off.

"A-anou! I'd like…um…the takoyaki please." Kakashi shooed the waitress off with a wave of his hand and pulled Sakura aside.

"Sensei! Something's wrong with Sasuke!" Sakura blurted out. She felt herself on the brink of tears. "His arms are covered with bruises and he looks pale! Do you know what's wrong? I'm so worried!" Sakura coughed as a she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Sakura…come with me…" Kakashi led her out into the garden outside the restaurant. "Here. I don't want you to cry in front of Sasuke. I don't know what's wrong with him but seeing you cry would probably make him more upset."

Heavy tears were already coursing down Sakura's face. "I…I'm just…so worried…"

"I think it's best," Kakashi turned his head away, "If you leave Sasuke alone for awhile."

Sakura nodded even though she wanted to do exactly the opposite. She wiped her tears away quickly as Naruto entered.

"The food is ready." He said simply, then noticed Sakura's tears. "N-nani? Did Sasuke make you cry? I"LL KILL HIM!"

Laughing, Kakashi left the room and Sakura followed him, reassuring Naruto that Sasuke didn't do anything. As they got back to the table, Sasuke scooted over so Sakura could get passed him, but as she squeezed her way through, Sasuke's face flickered with pain. Sakura pretended to ignore it and sat down. Her sushi turned to sand in her mouth.

* * *

"Bye Sakura-chan! I've got to get training!" Naruto waved goodbye as he left the restaurant with Kakashi. Sakura had said she needed more time to eat but she was hoping to talk to Sasuke without Kakashi around.

Pretending to make herself busy, Sakura bit at the seaweed wrap on her sushi, blushing and trying to figure out what to say. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. Finally, it got to the point that if she didn't talk to him soon, she would begin crying again. In a sporadic moment, Sakura turned herself to face Sasuke, blushing.

"Sasuke-kun! I…"

In a flutter of black hair, Sasuke's head hit Sakura's shoulder.

"S-Sasuke???" Sakura studdered in worry.

Heavy breathing…

Sasuke was…sleeping? As Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, she shifted Sasuke's head into her lap to make him more comfortable. His feathery hair rested around her skirt and his eyelashes looked so long from up close.

Rhythmic breathing…his heartbeat…His lips parted…He looked so peaceful, so unlike the way he was just an hour ago.

By this time, several restaurant customers had their eyes on her. Blushing, Sakura tried to avert her eyes from them. Sasuke squirmed slightly in his sleep and briefly smiled, the first true smile Sakura had ever seen him with. Just sitting there with him, just hearing his heartbeat, made Sakura realize how much she wanted to be with him.

Ignoring the people around her, Sakura took a trembling hand and brushed it through Sasuke's hair. Fingering each piece delicately with her fingertips, Sakura massaged his head. Sasuke gave a small moan and scooched closer. Sakura giggled. Sasuke was acting like a puppy! Smiling sweetly down at the sleeping boy, Sakura began to comb through his bangs. As her finger made contact with his forehead, Sakura quickly drew back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said out of habit. He was burning up! How could Sasuke accumulate such a high fever? Why didn't he tell anyone about it?

Knocking her plates to the floor, Sakura hoisted Sasuke up on her shoulder and staggered as fast as she could out of the restaurant. Why did Naruto and Kakashi have to leave so early? Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke was sick and she was alone with him. Why hadn't she noticed the fever before? Upon leaving the restaurant, Sakura lay Sasuke on a nearby bench and wet her skirt with the water from a drinking fountain. Haphazardly sponging his forehead, Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She could vaguely recall her mother telling her something about how it's the times when it's the hard times that really test someone's love for another. Truth was in that statement. Sakura wanted nothing more than to help Sasuke.

A hoarse cough brought Sakura's mind back down to earth. Sasuke's eyes slightly parted, and he gazed up at Sakura for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?"

"Sa…kura…" Sasuke murmured hoarsely. Suddenly Sasuke got to his feet and began walking away.

"Ah! Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura chased after him. "It's November and it's getting colder out lately…so um…you were…um…running a fever….so um…" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke looked at her, his face flushed. "Please get to the point. I need to get home to train."

Their eyes met. Sasuke's eyes leaked seriousness. His sullenness hung in the air stiflingly. Sakura turned away uncomfortably. All her confidence disappeared.

"Just…just don't train so hard, okay…I don't want you getting sick…." Sakura turned quickly and walked in the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood watching her leave, subconsciously raising his hand a bit as if to stop her. His mouth formed the shape "wait…" but a sudden cough caused Sasuke's words to die before even getting formed. He stood there for a minute his hand still raised to his mouth, then turned around and headed for his house.

* * *

Eh……yeah……Hope it was okay. We usually don't get to see the soft side of Sasuke-kun but he DOES have one. Huwaaaa! So cute! I wuv this couple! Keep posted to next chapter! 


	4. scar4

Sakura rubbed her eyes. Dark circles curved under them. Sleep had seemed to elude her last night. Now she found herself out in front of Sasuke's house. There was no moon visible and no sun either. Musty colors streaked across the sky. Sasuke's small house looked very eerie and sad. Worry clouded her thoughts. Poor Sasuke. What was wrong with him?

Looking at the glow-in-the-dark watch on her wrist, Sakura observed it was 5 o'clock. If she hadn't been so worried about Sasuke, she would be asleep. However, nothing could stand between her and Sasuke.

"S-sakura…chan…"

Sakura turned to see a small, purple-haired girl wearing a hooded sweatshirt. Her soft white eyes looked thoughtfully straight ahead, as if she was blind, though she had one of the best pair of eyes in Konoha.

"Hinata-chan…what are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked.

"I…I was visiting….Kiba-kun…" Hinata hesitantly said, "He…tripped over a tree the other day…while showing off."

Hinata blushed and tried to stop herself from laughing. "K-Kiba-kun twisted his ankle and is in the hospital. Though…..I'm sure it's not funny for him…..it's so unusual to see him quietly sleeping or cooped up inside. It's so….unlike him. I'm sure he is finally showing his…innerself."

Sakura smiled. Her friend was so shy, yet she was so interesting. Hinata recognized everyone for who they were.

Hinata wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "When Shino-kun…..gave him some…flowers as a get well present….and Kiba-kun saw that there was a bee in them….he must have jumped ten feet!"

Sakura laughed too. Hinata looked so happy in her current cell. Aburame Shino, the bug master, and Inuzaku Kiba the beast seemed a little rough for Hinata at first, but now those three got along perfectly with each other……unlike her. Naruto was always hanging on her and Sasuke barely noticed her. Competitions were all Sasuke and Naruto did with eachother and Sakura was usually the referee.

"Um…Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled slightly, "I have a question."

Hinata looked at Sakura, "Hai?"

At a loss of words, Sakura didn't know what to say. She felt a mix of jealousy, sadness, and confusion. Part of her wanted to ask Hinata for advice; another part wanted to cry on her shoulder; and yet another part, her very inner self, wanted to snap at her for clicking so well with her ninja cell. Finally, Sakura breathed out heavily.

"So… Has Sasuke-kun talked to you lately?

Hinata was temporarily taken aback by the awkward question.

"I…I don't know what you mean…" Hinata looked suspiciously at Sakura, "Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"Maybe… He just seems like he's…I don't know…" Sakura murmured quietly.

"If you want to talk to him, I just saw him on my way to the hospital." Hinata gave a sympathetic smile. "He's by the lake."

Sakura rubbed her arms. "I…I'm going to go see him. Thank you Hinata-chan."

The wind made heavy pounding sounds in her ears as Sakura took off running. She had to see him. Sasuke…what was wrong with him?

Leaves…they swirled around her…where was she…though she knew exactly where she was going, everything around her blurred and nullified itself into one solid indescribable color.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Suddenly, Sakura's head hit hard against something. The force of the blow knocked her down, causing her to lose her breath temporarily. What did she run into? Looking up, Sakura observed a terrifyingly tall man. His belly drooped heavily over his belt and stubble grew grotesquely out of his double chin. Sakura sat on the ground absentmindedly. As a small breeze passed by them, the man's greasy hair moved, letting Sakura look at his forehead protector. He was from the hide-in-the-rocks village.

"Pretty cocky for a wench, aincha?" The man leered at Sakura, "Bumping into me like that."

Sakura forced herself to answer him back. "Wh-what are you doing here in Konoha? You're not allowed in our city without permission."

"I gave myself my own permission…"

With surprising speed, Sakura felt his chunky fingers grab her shoulders.

"I'm sure there's something you can do for me to pay me back for bumping into me…"

Running his tongue over his teeth, he advanced on Sakura, drawing her closer to him. With a powerful movement, the man shoved Sakura onto the ground against a building. If she hadn't have blocked his attack so fast, she would have suffered a broken ribcage.

"Heheh heh…I really love that body you got there." He bent down and brushed his grimy hand against her face.

"STOP YOU PERVERT!!!" Despite her fear, Sakura was growing mad. What was this guy's problem? "GET OFF M-" His hand slapped her roughly across the face, then forced her to the ground. He silenced her screams with a kiss. It tasted like tobacco, making Sakura gag. He roughly grabbed Sakura's waist and moved his hand to her chest. Sakura screamed loudly and tried to hit him. She managed to get several bruises on his face before he hit her forehead into the pavement………blackness………………….


	5. Scar5

BRE chapter 5—

Sakura's eyes flickered open. She was dimly aware of a heavy weight near her feet. Everything around her was white or grey except for a shadowy blue blur somewhere in her quivery field of vision. She was wearing blue, but it didn't concern her at the time. This definitely wasn't her house, so where was she? The last thing she remembered was……..

Suddenly, the realization of her last memory flooded into her head. Sitting up, Sakura quickly felt herself over. How far had that man gotten with her? To her horror, several large bruises loomed on her breasts and three hickies made themselves known on her neck. She quickly checked her lower body.

Nothing……

In relief, nothing was wrong with THAT area.

Laying back, Sakura looked around her surroundings. The mostly white room and window seemed familiar enough….perhaps…yes, Sakura was in the hospital. She glanced over the bed table with a glass of water and a lamp on it. Looking down at her feet, Sakura nearly fell out of bed! Sasuke was sleeping at the end of the bed! At first, Sakura didn't know what to do. She tried standing but a wave of dizziness brought her at bay.

Not wanting to disturb Sasuke, Sakura shifted her legs, then smiled at the Uchiha boy. He was curled up gently like a cat, squeezed at the end of her bed as to not disturb her. His hair hung disheveled around his arms and face. Sasuke moaned slightly in his sleep and uncurled a bit. Sakura giggled. He looked so cute! However, it must have been uncomfortable it must be to fall asleep curled up like that. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. Sasuke could be out with his reckless training or out brooding like he usually would. Why did he choose to stay with her? Was he worried?

What was Sasuke really thinking inside his mind?

Blushing, Sakura sat up. No dizziness…she could continue.

'Is…Is this perverted of me….?' Sakura thought to herself. She carefully slid Sasuke's body out of its curled position and up next to her. Anyone who would have seen this, especially Ino, would have though Sakura to be a pervert. However, Sakura only thought of making Sasuke comfortable, for he had stayed with her.

As Sakura positioned him, Sasuke murmured and gave a small smile from being moved out of the uncomfortable position. In concern, Sakura realized how light Sasuke felt. Now that they were lying next to one another, Sakura saw how pale his complexion was. However, Sasuke was gently breathing in his sleep as if nothing was wrong with him. As she snuggled up to his body, she felt instantly better. Her ordeal with the man forgotten, Sakura only focused on the warm hardness of Sasuke's chest and his rhythmic beating heart.

Sakura came to again, this time a lot rougher than before. She looked up to see Kakashi shaking her shoulder.

"Feeling better Sakura?" Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

Sakura grunted and rolled over. That's when she realized that Sasuke wasn't there.

"AHHH! WHERE'S SASUKE?" Sakura cried. Kakashi's eyes showed little surprised and his cheeks were rather blushy.

"Oh that…" He turned and chuckled to himself for a while. When he was done, he turned his masked face on Sakura. "He didn't know you knew he stayed with you, so when you started waking up, he took off." Kakashi then got out his hentai manga and chuckled.

Sakura looked down at her hands. Blue again. Why was she seeing blue? Suddenly she realized it. Why hadn't she before? She was wearing Sasuke's shirt!

"AH!" Sakura blushed and fell over. Looking up, Kakashi realized immediately what had made Sakura scream.

"A little slow on the uptake, huh…" Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"W-why am I wearing Sasuke's…" Sakura blushed.

"He put it on you." Kakashi said simply. Sakura looked at him with confusion. Reacting to her look, Kakashi sighed and said, "I guess I should fill you in about what happened after you fainted." His one eye closed in a grin and Kakashi began.

"According to Sasuke's brief recap, he was walking back from his training when he noticed a scuffle in the alleyway. He recalls seeing a fat ninja from hide-in-the-rocks tearing off your dress and bra."

Sakura shuddered and hugged herself. Luckly, Sasuke had came when he did.

"He was pretty scattered about the rest of it but Hinata was also there. She saw Sasuke beating the #$ out of the ninja. In her confusion, she rushed over to see what had happened. She says that Sasuke had ordered her to get the ANBU over there."

Kakashi paused to look at Sakura. Noticing her blushing, worried face he spoke softly to her. "Don't worry. You're still a virgin. Sasuke came just in time." He placed a hand on her shoulder and continued.

"When Hinata returned the hide-in-the-rocks ninja was lying thoroughly unconscious. It seemed like Sasuke had use chidori on him or something because his hand was almost completely dismantled. Ha ha! ahem….Anyways, ANBU took the pervert ninja away to prison, leaving you and Hinata and Sasuke alone…kakashi inserts a dramatic pause here and Sakura sweatdrops… With his back still turned to you, Sasuke gave Hinata his shirt and asked her to put it on you because…you were kind of indecent. That's why he was wearing a white hospital robe when you saw him sleeping on your bed! Hoo hoo hoo!"

Sakura was still confused about why Sasuke would want to stay with her, even SLEEP ON HER BED, but she didn't argue. She was relieved that she was still pure.

"I had hoped that Sasuke would be the first one to see me…but I'm just glad I'm still a virgin." Sakura murmured to herself.

"What was that, Sakura?" Kakashi asked peevishly.

Blushing hard, Sakura shook her head to indicate it was nothing.

"Well, okay." Kakashi grinned and got up to leave.

A sudden though hit Sakura. "Sensei!" Sakura called. Kakashi turned and looked at her with his one eye.

"Um…Sasuke…did he look okay when you saw him last? The night you took us out for ramen…Sasuke was running a fever I think."

Kakashi grinned. Sakura sure was cute when she was worried. No wonder Sasuke always got extra quiet when she called his name or asked if he was okay. "He looked fine, though he was a touch pale. He was off to train again after I caught him sleeping with you. Don't worry."

Leaning over so their noses almost touched, Kakashi spoke to Sakura in a playful, singsong voice, "Sasuke is a big boy and he can take care of himself, ne? Remember what Kakashi-sensei told you about keeping your distance from Sasuke-chan? Don't worry about him or else Kakashi-sensei will have to punish you! "

Sakura blushed and pushed Kakashi away from her. "You pervert! I'm worring about Sasuke because I want to!" Though she acted mad, she couldn't help but feel grateful for talking to Kakashi. As he left the room, Sakura got up and began changing into her regular clothes. Strangely, they lay in a semi-neat pile. They were folded as if a shy boy had haphazardly folded them. Perhaps… Shaking her head, Sakura forced the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to be too hopeful…but still….

Perhaps…..

xXx

Blood red eyes 5 done! Sorry it took so long. I can't lie so yes here's the truth… I got lazy. Anyways, yes. Please R&R. Nan-chan only updates if people read and review her work. If you like Shinohinata or Kibahinata, read Split.


	6. Scar6

Hey there…I'll try to update faster from now on. To whoever said that Sakura was naked in almost every chapter, that's not true, not in chapters 2 and 3…(I'm digging myself into a hole…). Yes, Sakura gets in 'situations' a lot because she's pretty and I'm jealous of her. Also, Sasuke needs to wake up and smell the toaster pastries. Thanks for telling me though. I'll not to add SO much of Sakura in her bra/without decent clothes on. grin A hint to Sasuke's problem is given in this chapter.

Okay…on to chapter 6…

* * *

xXx

Sasuke lay awake, looking at the ceiling of his house. He counted softly in his head: one spider……two spiders……three….no…that was just a shadow… Sasuke had never felt so drained. His hair flopped damp upon his pillow. He hadn't fully dried off after his shower, so his pajamas were wet. He knew this lifestyle was bad for him, even at that moment he felt hot and shaky…Sakura would be worried if she noticed he had come down with another fever…..Why……Why, though he had no strength to think about anything at all, did she appear into his head? Sasuke forced himself to believe it was just a random memory spark caused by his fatigue. His body heaved as he coughed into his wet pillow. Relaxing every muscle in his body, Sasuke let himself lie deeper on the bed. Though his dark eyes were squeezed shut, his eyelashes knitted together, he couldn't fall asleep. Sasuke was simply too tired.

Finally, he turned over to his back. He placed a cool hand on his forehead, feeling the boiling sweat beaded on it. After a while, Sasuke allowed his hand to slide back down to the bed. His eyes began to droop…

_You aren't allowed……_

Like a steel trap, Sasuke's eyes shot open, looking around in paranoia. He knew no one was there except for himself.

_You are falling asleep…_

The raspy voice didn't echo or quaver. It was like someone was talking directly into his ear. Instinctively, Sasuke smashed his ears in with his hands and held them there, knowing that he had already tried it before and it had done no good.

_You should be training. You won't be strong… _

"I know! I understand! Shut up right now!" Sasuke cried firmly to the voice. As it had been the past week or so, his cries could only be heard by himself…there was no one else to hear them.

_Come now, Uchiha-chan…you are becoming weak… Start training… You will never beat your brother…_

_**I'm beginning to hate you…**_

In a fit of desperation, Sasuke grabbed his wrists, one in each of his hands. Digging his nails into his skin, Sasuke ripped his hands away from his wrists, but the pain didn't make the voice go away.

_Uchiha-chan…train…I want you to train….train until the sun rises, then train again after your mission today… Then I will leave you alone…for today_

Sweating and shaking so hard the blankets around him bunched up, Sasuke held himself, pretending he wasn't afraid. After he got ahold of his breath, he rolled out of his bed and unsteadily stumbled to the door.

xXx

Kakashi wasn't teaching class or giving a mission the next day. He had appeared to Naruto, Sakura, and a surprisingly pale Sasuke for just a couple minutes to explain that he was ill beyond all reason and that he couldn't possibly accompany them that day. After an enormously fake cough to punctuate his point, Kakashi ordered them to train on their own for the rest of the day. After his speech and another fake cough, Kakashi skipped merrily over to the adult book store, singing about the new flirting paradise book or something.

Naruto laughed, "Heh heh! Guess what, Sasuke? I have identified with my ninja identifying jitsu that Kakashi isn't ill and he just wants to read his porn!" With a triumphant grin, Naruto looked over at Sasuke…or where Sasuke should have been…

Sakura spun around in time to see Sasuke turn the corner in the direction of the lake. Resisting the urge to follow him, Sakura looked away hurriedly. Though she scolded herself, her curiosity and anxiety kept pressuring her to follow him.

"Who cares about training? Today I'm going to eat thirty bowls of ramen in a row!" Naruto announced, though Sakura wasn't listening.

Though she knew it was selfish and nosy, Sakura decided to follow Sasuke. Breaking into a run, Sakura dashed around the corner she had seen Sasuke turn on.

xXx

_Focus…Focus…FOCUS! _

Sasuke ground his teeth together as he hoisted a heavy log up onto his shoulder, already splintered and aching from previous workings. His shirt was soaked with sweat, sap, and river water. Burning like fire, his throat contracted as he gasped through the strain. Everything around him felt so hot and stifling. A voice echoed in his head, this time his own.

'_Do it, you amateur! Lift the log with more efficiency or he will talk to you again. Keep training, you idiot! Hurry at it. Get stronger! STRONGER! He won't leave you alone until you reach his expectation. You have to get stronger! No time for distractions. That's the reason he's in your head, you dope! He's mad at you….He's mad that you've been spending time with Sakura…'_

With a hoarse yell, Sasuke threw himself into the river, the log on top of him. He forced himself to swim upstream against the current, holding the log in his two shaky arms above his head. With each agonizing kick, bullets of pain crushed his nerves. Waves splashed his face, drowning his burning eyes so he couldn't see. Sasuke forced himself to keep moving, though his body was sore and his wrists stung from last night. He had to keep training.

He didn't know when it had started, but some time ago, Sasuke began to slack off in his training a bit. He blamed it on overconfidence but he couldn't hide the real reason from himself. Sakura had been in his thoughts almost constantly, though against his will. He reluctantly eased his distracted thoughts by spending time with her and even checking on her that one day…blaming it on Kakashi. (A.N. remember the first chappy?)

It had made **him** mad…

That's when the voice had entered his head. Sasuke either had to train whenever the voice told him to, or grow insane. He loathed himself for letting himself slack on his training and also for giving in to the voice. He couldn't tell Sakura…wait… he was thinking of her again……..In anger, Sasuke swam even faster, scratching his legs on rocks and bruising his arms on overhanging tree limbs.

He had to keep going…

Or Orochimaru would speak again….

xXx

* * *

Okay…Yeah…It was kinda short…and I wanted to make Sasuke all crazy and angst-y. Sorry if you're disappointed…that doesn't mean you can flame me though! HAH! Reviews are appreciated though.

Next chapter, Sakura confronts Sasuke.


End file.
